In nuclear reactors, for example, a boiling water reactor, nuclear fuel rods are grouped together in an open-ended tubular flow channel, typically referred to as a fuel assembly or bundle. A plurality of fuel assemblies are positioned in the reactor core in a matrix and a coolant/moderator flows upwardly about the fuel rods for generating steam. Fuel rods are supported between upper and lower tie plates in side-by-side parallel arrays. Spacers are employed at predetermined elevations along the fuel bundle to restrain the fuel rods from bowing or vibrating during reactor operation.
Typical spacers often include a plurality of ferrules arranged in side-by-side relation and secured, for example, by welding to one another to form the support matrix of the spacer for the nuclear fuel rods. Generally, each ferrule includes circumferentially spaced protuberances and a spring assembly along an opposite side of the ferrule from the protuberances for centering and biasing each fuel rod against the protuberances, thereby maintaining the fuel rods in fixed relation one to the other across the spacer. Generally, the role of a spacer in a fuel bundle is to position the fuel rods for peak performance and to protect the fuel rod assembly during possible loading events, such as handling and shipping. The spacer itself, however, constitutes an obstacle to bundle performance in that its cross-section interferes with the flow of water/moderator through the bundle. An ideal spacer would have minimal impact on bundle performance (thermal hydraulics, critical power), while still restraining the rods in their intended positions and protecting them. Consequently, an optimum spacer should have as little cross-section as possible, use a minimum amount of material and simultaneously meet structural requirements for positioning and protecting the fuel rods.